


No Computer? No Problem!

by alice_dualswordlesbian



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Making Out, Multi, comfffy, gay people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_dualswordlesbian/pseuds/alice_dualswordlesbian
Summary: it's time for ANOTHER drabble collection where i incoherently post gay/trans content while juggling 3 different AU longfics WOOOOOOO(any chapter with a T next to it will have light makeouts in it; that, or maybe blood? depends on whether i want to give anyone cool swords. will add more tags as chapters are added!)
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	No Computer? No Problem!

"Hey, Chisachi!"

Chisato turns around, finding her lackadaisical partner sprawled across her bed. "Yes?"

"Wanna kiss~?"

...She sighs, gets up from her chair and walks over. Then she lifts Hina's chin up so she can aim right for the lips. For a few seconds, she savors the flavour of blueberry lip gloss, until she decides to step back. "...Now, let me guess:"

"Wanna kiss again?"

"Knew it." 

Hina giggles. "Well, don't I just have the most kissable face in the world?"

Despite herself, she can't help but chuckle too. Chisato plants her lips on Hina's cheeks once, twice, and a third time for good measure. "I suppose I'm rather fortunate you can't kiss it yourself."

"Why's that?"

"Because I like having it all to myself."

"That so? Pretty greedy of you, Chisachi☆."

"...Hina," she says, "if you asked me for kisses any more than you already do, I'm fairly certain I'd be out of breath every waking hour of the day. You have no right to talk about greediness."

"Takes one to know one~. And hey, I didn't ask for any yesterday!"

"That's because you weren't here."

"Oh, yeah. You're right."

That smug grin. She knows fully well what a fiend she's being.

"...mmwh! Mm?"

So Chisato kisses her on the lips again. 

"Mm..."

She loves it so much, doesn't she? She's enamoured with Chisato's affection. What kind of person is Chisato, in her sky-high eyes, to be this enchanted when they're close? 

Well, when she pins Hina to the ground and looks into those eyes, the answer's clear enough. "I love you, Chisachi~!"

She smiles. "I love you too."

"Can we make out some more?"

And then she lets go. "No~."

"...Ehhhhhhh?!?!"

She heads right back to her desk, leaving Hina to flail around on the bed.

"But Chisaaachiiiii!! I'm lonely now! I wanna hug, I wanna hug!!!!"

And there goes any charm her girlfriend just had. "Hina, you're not a child."

"I have a pretty good puppy impression though. Look over here!"

...Chisato looks away from her laptop for just a moment. 

"Can we hug? Please~?"

It's a pleady expression that'd put Puss-in-Boots or Leon to shame, but... "I'm afraid that won't work on me, Hina."

"Not even for one minute~?"

"No. I've got a lot of correspondence to sort out."

"Y'mean emails?" She hears a ' _thump_ '. "Boooooooring."

"If you responded to yours more frequently, perhaps our filming staff wouldn't be crying because of you."

"Fine, fine~. Won't be that hard." Hina gets out her phone. "...Can we kiss on the bed after I reply to them?"

"No."

"Mean!"

"...Because afterwards, I was planning on taking us to a cafe for lunch."

"Eh?" Hina shoots up. "For real?!" 

"Yes. I was thinking I'd like to treat you to a crepe."

"Woohoo!!!"

There we go; now Hina's changed her tune. It's harmony to Chisato's ears. If Hina Hikawa is an orchestra, then Chisato enjoys her show the most when she blasts a jazz ensemble through the wall mid-nocturne and swerves right into a star-spangled musical.

"I get to eat crepes with Chisachi! I get to go on a date with Chisachi!"

"Hina, we've already been dating for 3 years..."

"Really? It's been that long?"

Goodness. "Honestly," she responds, getting up from her chair and offering a hand, "how many of our outings do you even remember? You act like each one's the first."

Hina takes it and bounces up, linking their arms together. "That's because they're all so boppin☆."

"...Even the one where we fell into the aquarium pool because you wanted to stand on the railings?"

"Yup! I love every single minute when I'm with you☆. You make even the boring things bearable."

N-now that's exaggerating it.

"You're blushing, you're blushing~."

Argh, that whisper of hers...! "D-don't push your luck," Chisato manages.

"Can we kiss now?"

"I-" Breathe, Chisato; don't be flustered. Don't think about her lips... not too much, at the very least. If you think about them too much, she'll keep them on you well past lunch... "-Alright, you little devil. How about this? Before we leave for our date, we can kiss as many times as you want."

Hina wraps her arms around Chisato and leans in close. "As many as possible, then~?"

"Gah," Chisato smiles. "Fine, _I'll_ say when to stop then. And this time, you're not going to bite my lip and leave a clearly visible mark for a passing Eve to notice and chant 'sutras of self-chastity' against. Understood?"

"Well~, I can't make any promises-"

" _Hina._ "

"Ahahaha☆! I'm just kidding."

"...You'll be the death of me at this rate." Chisato takes the opportunity to steal Hina's lips. "Any other questions?"

"Can we kiss while we're at the cafe too?"

"No."

"You sure~?"

There's nothing to do at this point but tug Hina towards the door. "Let's get a move on already. If you want me to pin you to the wall, we can do it at the entranceway."

"Awwww, fiiiine."

Goodness. She calls Hina a fiend...

...but sometimes she can't help but feel devillish inside too.

**Author's Note:**

> one of the next chapters WILL be mayahina at some point because i haven’t written anything for them yet and theres barely any content for them at all so watch out :3!!!!


End file.
